The Double Date Valentine
by Slivering
Summary: A Valentines Day Double Date gets out of control. It would, wouldn't it? Put Misty and Ash together, with Dawn and Rudy, and of course things would get a little out of hand. Jealousy is a powerful thing. So is cheating. Valentine fic!


**The Double Date Valentine **

_Pokemonstories-crazy_

Ash wrapped his arm around the slender girl, kissing the top of her head softly as he led her into the restaurent. The sixteen-year old boy had been dating the beautiful girl for one year now, and he was taking her out on a special Valentines Date.

"Oh, and Ash...I mentioned this is a double date, right?"

The raven-haired boy nodded lovingly to her, glancing at her big blue eyes and smiling to himself. He was extremely lucky to have such a drop-dead gorgeous girlfriend.

"Who's it with again?" he murmured as the waitor led them to a table for four. He scooted down, making room for the angel sitting next to him.

"Uh..my friend," she said, furrowing her brow, before laughing. "I don't even remember his name, really,"

"Oh," Ash grinned, "Some friend you are,"

She smiled shyly, kissing him gently on the lips. When they broke apart, Ash looked pleased. "So Dawn, where are they anyways?"

The blue-haired girl shrugged, taking out her cellphone. "I don't even know him that well, but he was a friend I met at the orange islands,"

"Right," Ash said, rolling his shoulders back. "I travelled there once,"

"Hmmm." Dawn said, still occupied by her cellphone.

Ash watched her intently tap away, and hummed to himself. Dawn was a stunning girl, with a curvy figure, tumbling sapphire hair, and a passionate personality. He knew he liked her - he wasn't really sure about love yet, but he didn't mind. They were only sixteen.

Dawn sighed, shoving her cellphone in her purse. "This is boring," she mumbled under her breath. Ash frowned, fidgeting slightly. He didn't want Dawn to think he was boring.

He leaned back, glancing around and hoping the waitor or Dawn's friends would arrive soon.

"Ash?" The blue-haired girl tapped his shoulder again, smoothing out her pink dress and smiling at him seductively.

He grinned, and they went in for yet another kiss. It felt good. "This is more like it," Dawn said, pressing her lips against his.

"Uh..do you _mind?_"

They both abruptly broke apart to see a handsome young man with spiked auburn hair, sparkling eyes, and a chuckle escaping his mouth.

"Oh, you're finally here," Dawn said, taking out her cellphone again.

"R-rudy?" Ash stammered from beside her, his eyes widening. "What're you doing here?"

"Uh, she invited me," Rudy raised an eyebrow, pointing to Dawn. "It's a double date,"

"I know that," the raven-haired boy grumbled, slumping in his chair. _Great. He_ was here. He knew he shouldnt' hold a grudge for so many years, but he still didn't like him very much.

Rudy ignored his pout and slipped into the seats across from them, flipping through the menus.

"Uh, so...where's your girlfriend?" Ash questioned casually, staring at the salt and pepper.

"She's in the bathroom," Rudy smirked. "Try not to be jealous,"

Ash's head jerked up. "Huh? Whaddya mean?"

But he didn't have to answer that question, because just then a pretty girl with familiar aquamarine eyes and bright orange hair made her way to the table.

Ash's mouth fell open as Misty slid into the spot beside Rudy.

_Misty. _

"Hey Rudy, you left the car un-" She started saying breathlessly, before seeing Dawn and...

"Ash?"

Ash stared at her, his mouth still slightly open. Misty looked back at him, her eyes filling with unspoken emotion.

"Ash?" she repeated, more softly.

"Huh?" he blinked, before clamping his mouth shut and training his eyes to the ground. "Uh, hey, er...Mist,"

_Mist. _Misty smiled a little. It had been years since he had heard him say that.

"I can't believe you're here,"

"Me neither," Ash said plainly, his eyes darting from Misty to Rudy. "I, so you two are...uhm...dating?"

"Yeah," She looked uncomfortable as she said it.

"We sure are," Rudy sneered, snaking an arm around her waist and smiling wickedly. Misty just blushed and grinned.

"Oh, I see," The raven-haired boy said, almost accusingly. "I guess you finally fell for his charm,"

Misty frowned. "Hey, don't say that," she snapped, "You're dating Dawn,"

Dawn looked up from her phone, exhaling loudly, before returning to the screen.

Misty laughed a little. "Wow Ash, it looks like your girlfriend is falling asleep," she pointed out. "Guess you're just too boring,"

Ash glowered at her. "Me? _Boring?_" he scoffed. "Never!"

Misty rolled her eyes, knowing it was true. Ash could never be boring. He broke the rules too much.

"So Mist? What's been..going on?"

The red-head shrugged, not bothering to answer, but Rudy gladly replied for her. "Oh, she's having a blast. I take her out on dates all the time, and treat her like a _real _gentleman,"

Ash scowled. "I wasn't asking _you_,"

"I know," Rudy said pleasantly. "My girlfriend doesn't mind,"

"I don't," Misty agreed. "He's been a really great boyfriend,"

The raven-haired boy glared at the both of them, before wrapping an arm around Dawn. "Heh. You two enjoy each other," he scoffed. "I've got a perfect girlfriend right here,"

The bluenette didn't look up from her phone. Ash frowned.

But apparantly Misty and Rudy thought it was hilarious. They both cracked up. "Ash, looks like your _perfect _girlfriend loves her phone more then you!"

"Shut up!" Ash said, turning red. Dawn glanced up. "Hmmm..what're you guys laughing about?"

"Nothing," Ash grumbled, slumping in his seat. Misty and Rudy exchanged happy glances, enjoying every bit of Ash's misery.

"Sorry to interrupt," A nice looking waitor said, "May I take your order?"

"You sure can!" Ash cried, jumping out of his seat. "Steak! Lots and lots of steak. Oh, unless you have pizza,"

"Um..we have steak and pizza sir," The waitor said politely, but you could tell he thought Ash was strange.

"Then..." Ash furrowed his brow. "Pizza _and _Steak," he declared proudly.

The waitor stared at him.

"Ash, stop being so weird," Misty hissed across the table. Dawn looked embarrassed and hid her face in her phone. Rudy snorted with laughter.

"What?" Ash said, sitting back down. He glanced at the waitor. "Pizza and Steak, got it?"

"Uhm...got it," The waitor hurried off, eager to get away from the raven-haired boy.

"Ash, you're such a loser," Misty rolled her eyes, shaking her head. Rudy kissed her forehead. "I agree,"

Ash glared at the both of them. "Am not," he pointed out, "Losers are usually single,"

"You'll probably _be _single soon," Rudy grinned, "I bet you did nothing for Dawn on Valentines day,"

"Heck, you probably forgot it was Valentines Day!" Misty chimed in.

"That's not true," Ash said, straightening up. "Dawn and I went ice skating together this morning,"

"Ice skating?" Misty said dubiously, raising an eyebrow. "Do you even know how?"

"Nope," Dawn piped up. "I won't tell you _how _many time he crashed into me and fell on his butt,"

"Hey!" Ash interrupted, turning pink. "You're supposed to be on my side,"

"I am," Dawn rolled her eyes, grabbing his shoulders and kissing him passionately. He smiled. "Point proven?" he said to Rudy and Misty.

"Well, _I _for one took Misty to the fair," The auburn-haired boy smirked. "I bought her some cotton candy and we went on the Ferris Wheel together,"

"It was truly romantic," Misty piped up.

Ash sneered at her, and she scowled back. "You're just jealous," she said. "That your girlfriend thinks you're a nut,"

"I am _not _a nut,"

Misty begged to differ, but the waitor popped up right then. "Here's your food," he said nervously, setting it on the plate.

"The steak and pizza?" Ash pressed, and the waitor nodded flustered. He hurried out of there as quick as he could.

"I'm not a nut," Ash said lamely, before digging in.

"Yes you are," Misty whispered under her breath, glancing around for her water glass. "Hey," she suddenly said, "The waitor forgot our water,"

"Geez," Ash pursed his lips. "I knew that waitor was no good,"

"The waitor?" Misty smacked her palm on the table, making it shake. "It was your fault. You scared him off,"

"So?" Ash growled, "It's not a big deal. It's just _water_,"

"I like water,"

Rudy put a hand on her shoulder, looking ever so sweet. "I'll get some water for the both of us," he said, tousling her hair. He looked at Ash. "Do you want me to get some for you guys too?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," Ash replied gratefully.

"Aw," Rudy snickered. "Well _too bad. _I'm not gunna get you any," With that, he stalked off to the counter to ask for their water.

Ash clenched his teeth, but Dawn touched his arm. "I'll get two glasses of water for us," she rolled her eyes, "Rudy's childish,"

Ash watched Dawn walk away, before turning back to Misty. He realized it was just them two. Sitting. Alone.

"So Mist.." he cleared his throat, "How have things been going?"

"You already asked that,"

Ash nodded. "Yeah, but Rudy answered. I'm asking _you_,"

Misty smiled softly, but a look of uncertainty passed her beautiful eyes. "Ash, things are fine between Rudy and I. He's great,"

"Are you sure? You sound iffy,"

"Uhm, yeah, sure,"

"Liar!" Ash indicated, leaning forward. "Is Rudy hurting you or something? Tell me this instant!"

Misty laughed, her eyes bright suddenly. "Ash, no, no. Nothing like that," she exclaimed, "He's been great. Really great. He's sooo nice to me...but.."

"But what?"

"I just...kinda...don't really like him like that," She said quietly. "I thought I did, but now I feel like he's a bit clingy and we'd be better off as friends.."

"Obviously," Ash said, suddenly in a better mood.

"Hey, don't start on me now," Misty teased, "What about you and Dawn? You guys seem like you have a _tons _of fun together,"

Ash blinked. "Are you being sarcastic?"

"Yes!"

He shrugged slowly. "She's pretty hot," he admitted, and Misty inwardly wanted to slap him. Of course he had to say that.

"You like her?" Misty asked, "It doesn't seem like you guys have any chemistry,"

"Hmm.." Ash sighed, folding his arms on the table. "I know Mist..I really know.."

"So why are you together?"

"I dunno," he mumbled, "It started off great, but now it's really boring. She doesn't even talk to me,"

"So why don't you break up with her?"

Ash slunk in his chair. "We've been dating for a year now," he sulked. "I just don't know if it's right.."

Misty nodded sympathetically, before squinting. "What's taking Dawn and Rudy so long? They were just getting water for goodness sakes,"

"Yeah," Ash realized, his eyes darting to the counter.

What they saw was _not _what they expected.

Rudy and Dawn were leaned up against the wall, bodies pressed close, kissing deeply. No water glasses were in sight.

"What the _hell?_" Misty said, abruptly standing up.

"Are they..are they..kissing?" Ash asked, confused. "But..that's..not..uhm.."

"They're cheating on us," Misty spat, narrowing her eyes. "Did they think we wouldn't see?"

"Hey! Dawn can't cheat on me!" he cried, jumping to his feet as well. "I'm her _boyfriend," _

"I am going to beat the stuffings out of Rudy,"

"I'm breaking up with Dawn!"

"Rudy...I will kill you...I am going to murder that kid!"

"I can't believe Dawn would do that,"

After the two best friends were done letting out their anger, they sighed and glanced at each other.

"It's ironic, isn't it?" Misty mumbled.

"Sure is," Ash agreed. They were silent for a moment, before Misty spoke up.

"You know, we should get back at them,"

"Huh?" Ash asked blankly.

"You know, _revenge_,"

"Ooh yeah," Ash said, his lighting up. "But...what should we do?"

"You know the saying," Misty said, blushing suddenly. She looked at the ground shyly. "An eye for an eye,"

"Whaa-" Ash broke off, realizing what she was impying. He swallowed hard, running his hand through his hair. "You d-don't mean.."

"Kissing," Misty nodded solemly. "It's the best way to get back at them. Nobody cheats on Misty Waterflower,"

Ash gulped. "So..we're gunna kiss?"

"Of course," She said, holding her head high. "This is just payback Ash,"

"O-okay," he muttered, stepping into line with Misty. He shakily put his hands around her waist, gently pulling her closer.

"Don't worry," Misty breathed, her face getting hot. "This is just for revenge,"

"I know," Ash said, badly wanting to wipe his now sweaty hands on his jeans. He clutched her tighter. "Okay,"

"Lets kiss," Misty smiled. And they did. They shared a magical kiss, their hearts beating a million miles per hour. "Mmm," Misty moaned in pleasure, pressing her lips against his in intense passion.

They stopped finally when they needed to breathe, panting hard. "That was...that was..." Ash was at a loss for words, his face flushed bright red.

"Revenge is _sweet_," Misty said, her cheeks tinted pink.

Ash nodded, grinning suddenly. "Happy Valentines Day Misty," he said cheerfully, before swooping in for another kiss.

And A Happy Valentines Day it was.

**Author's Notes: **A valentines fic. Had to do one! Though I read it over and I'm not TOO proud of it. Sigh. :D Um...I know it's not really valentiny and stuff...but I felt like writing it! Please review! I PROMISE TJOL will be done this week! I have a four day weekend thanks to family day and a PA Day!:D :D :D Lots of writing shall be done! REVIEW PLEASE! :D It will make me a very, very HAPPY person. It's Valentines Day after all. SHOW ME THE LOVE PEOPLE! It's quite simple. Review.

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.


End file.
